Galvanized
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: She thought that this would be the end of her career; of everything. But there is a certain Redbird with broken wings that would disagree. Red Hood/Superwoman. Don't own DC.
1. Chapter 1

Crack pairing!

Superwoman is from the movie, Crisis on Two Earths, and she is an evil, alternate reality version of Wonder Woman who was defeated by Batman. She is an amazon, not a kryptonian.

To clarify, this Jason Todd is an amalgamation of his Batman: Under The Red Hood, Arkham Knight, and Pre-New 52 portrails.

-RUNNING PROGRAM: SONRISE-

Superwoman did not _love_ anything. She enjoyed horror movies, spicy food, and killing and/or maiming anything that got in her way (or even slightly aggrivated her). She hated Ultraman, Owlman, and Chinesse food (in that order), mostly due to Ultraman being a self-serving prick, Owlman leaving her to die, and Chinesse food leaving a horrible aftertaste no matter what dish she ordered.

She liked Batman, right up until the whole 'trick me into inhalling sleeping gas' thing, now she kinda hated him too, but with a more grudging respect.

She hated Wonder Woman, the arrogant bitch, but that was more on principle than anything. They were polar opposites afterall.

Flash was on her Shit List; mostly because everytime she was in the same room as the speedster, his eyes never left her chest. Same for Johnny Quick.

To cut a long rant short: every member of the Justice league and Crime Syndicate owned a little place of hate in Superwoman's black heart.

Of course, why cut here rant short here? She had nothing else to do in the Supermax Isolation Wing of the Watchtower.

So Lois Lane, Superwoman of the Crime Syndicate, sat crosslegged in her cell and observed her surroundings for what had to the billionth time since her incarceration. A 20x20 foot metal room, concussion shielded (she knew from her past failed blows to it... her hand still hurt!).

'I wonder how long my sentence is going to be? On second thought, why haven't they sent me back to my own universe?' She thought with a grimace.

'What would I do, though? owlman, Johnny Quick, and Power Ring are all dead and Ultraman is probably in a cell so deep in the ground that his asshole is the only visible source of li-'

A loud crash interrupted her train of thought and it was followed by several square feet of drywall, ceiling tiles, and now-destroyed ventilation shaft. The drywall created a mild white cloud of dust that obscured a kneeling figure. Superwoman saw the tall, broad-shouldered individual rise and her first thought was Batman, but recinded that thought when she noticed the absence of pointy ears. The smoke slowly glided off and a blood red hood came into view, drapped on top of a blank helmet of the same color with gas mask filters on the jaw. Those broad shoulders had a black leather jacket reenforced with gray kevlar plates on the shoulders on top of a darker gray bulletproof vest.

'With a red Bat-symbol' She frowned, but continued her physical evaluation.

The vest was form-fitting and had an amusing _band-aid_ , of all things, over a small cut on the abdomen. A maroon tactical belt with several grenades (frag and 20mm) holsters securely it. Black tactical pants with no less than six pistol magazines on each side, arranged vertically. Her investigation ended on the shin/knee guard combo strapped to his calves and the top of his heavy combat boots.

His featureless helmet slowly rotating, taking in his environment before training on her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Superwoman, would you?" A deep growling voice with a scratchy undertone. A smoker perhaps?

Lois Lane of the Crime syndicate grinned evilly.

-PROGRAM: SONRISE DEACTIVATING-


	2. Chapter 2

-PROJECT: SONRISE ACTIVATED-

If asked, Jason Todd would be the first to tell you that he was not a man of many talents. His principle attributes involved shooting drug dealers in the face, jumping from roof to roof across the Gotham skyline, and pissing off Batman. He could do all three of those things incredibly well; even all at the same time. However, the dealers who worked for him had been mostly put behind bars and the fearsome Red Hood, Crime lord of Gotham's Underworld, had found himself sorely lacking in the way of funds.

When Lex Luthor's name pops up on his caller ID, he knows that's about to change.

After Jason was murdered and tossed into the Lazarus Pit, Talia al Ghul had given him the best training and weapons at her disposal. Which had been substantial. Sniper Training, Urban Warfare, Improvised Explosive Mechanics, and everything else she thought a vengeful Robin would want to know, and boy, did he learn. So, it was only a matter of time before the Daughter of the Demon had presented Jason to Luthor as a student.

While Quantum Mechanics and Physics were Lex's forte, Jason just didn't have the passion or the patience. Revenge was the endgame and knowing the process of how to split an atom was really not going to help him in his quest to break the Batman. So Lex gave him the best Anti-Super education possible. Everything Lex Luthor had known about superheroes and supervillains had been taught to Jason in the event of an unfortunate encounter with either.

Within a years' time, the genius had looked at Jason Todd as a true protege, and hoped after the Bat's death that he would return to Luthor to learn the rest of what he had to teach. But until then, Lex contented himself with making sure that the Red Hood became the most effective anti-superhero weapon he could.

When the Red Hood first surfaced in Gotham with a quickly-growing stranglehold on crime, the Billionaire had send numerous agents to observe and report on the strategy and success of his endeavors. The results had surprised him. Jason was quite a bit more ruthless than he thought.

Cutting the heads off the underlings of his rivals was one example. An effective tactic. One of Jason's best qualities was his willingness to get his hands dirty.

So, when it became apparent that the Red Hood's identity and activities became common knowledge to the Justice League, many had become quite afraid of the Fallen Bird. The thought of someone just as skilled and dangerous as Nightwing but with brutality that would make Bane think twice? They gave fear where it was due.

Lex Luthor planned to utilize that fear and skill in the theft of something he needed. Someone, actually.

The news that there was a Justice League from a parallel universe that were more dictators than guardians? Lex had to restrain himself from saying I told you so.

Naturally, the League had wasted another golden opportunity and send them back to their universe, to be imprisoned?! When they could easily double their power if they found a way to control them? Short-sighted thinking at its' best.

So, Luthor had done a bit of digging and come up with some excellent information. The 'Crime Syndicate' was not returned to their universe all at once. The League had used their advanced detention labs to hold the Syndicate prisoner while the facilities and personnel needed to contain such threats were constructed in their own universe. Most of the founding members had perished in the conflict such as the alternate Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, Batman and Green Lantern but two were left. 'Ultraman's' prison had been constructed first and took the most time, seeing as even the Justice League were apparently a bit nervous to have an evil Kryptonian in the basement, so to speak. But the jewel embedded in all this muck was the fact that the alternate universe Wonder Woman had yet to return to "Earth-2" (as it had been christened).

The plan was simple, inject this 'Superwoman' with a serum of his own design, meant to coat the lungs in a layer of nanites that, by voice or remote command, would constrict on the breathing organs and suffocate the victim. Soon, Lex Luthor would have his own pet Wonder Woman.

Jason Todd's limited range of talents did not include sneaking around undetected. Sure, Bats had taught his Birds how to sneak up on unsuspecting villains and one of Talia's favorite instructors had been the ever-inconspicuous Lady Shiva (Total bitch, by the way), but this was the Justice League!

'I'm lucky I made it this far' He thought with a scowl.

He shimmied through the skinny shaft of the ventilation duct of the Supermax Security Wing of the Watchtower, thanking his own foresight for installing a respirator in his newest helmet. He maneuvered around a ninety degree shaft and took notice of the laser trip wires long the final stretch to his destination. He reaching into his leather jacket and brought out a small device with a touch screen and pressed a button on the side. Within a minute the lasers disappeared and the screen lit up with the message that no other security was present and that several alarms have been deactivated.

'Figures Bruce would have thought to booby trap the vents too.' He thought, glancing back at the device as a map popped up.

'Thank you, Lexcorp' He grinned.

It was another fifty feet before the map showed him that his present location had put him directly above the infamous Superwoman's cell. There wasn't a grate or anything to provide an exit, which was not mentioned on the Lexcorp map. He brought out a small lump of C4.

'This is definitely one of my better talents' His lips quirking up.

He quickly got to work wiring a hastily-constructed detonator to the explosive while double-checking to make sure the device had shut security down. With a final twist of his wrist, the wires were spliced and secure. He placed a metal half-sphere over the explosive and grabbed the remote from his pocket.

"Party time!" He said and pressed it.

The downward force destroyed everything underneath him so quickly that Jason seemed to hover in the air for a moment before he began to fall after the rubble and his destination. He quickly flung his feet under him and absorbed the impact with his knees and the soft drywall underneath his boots. His helmet quickly switched to thermal vision, outlining everything hot-blooded in a bright orange as he rose from a kneel, and slowly scanned the area around him. Finding only one feminine figure, he switched it off to observe her in her transparently shielded prison.

"Damn." He whispered.

He was expecting an angry, ugly version of Wonder Woman but this was definitely not what he had in mind.

She wore what used to be a generic orange prison jumpsuit but the pant legs were completely torn away and, damn, if she didn't look good without them. The top portion of the suit was fully unzipped and hanging over her hips, leaving only a thin gray t-shirt to preserve her modesty. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail with her bangs laid straight down her forehead. She was definitely more gifted than Wonder Woman in the chest department and Red Hood noticed her shirt was a size too small ('Betting Flash had something to do with that' he thought). Her dark eyes raked across his form and he noticed her lips curled up into a snarl as she caught sight of the bat on his chest.

"You wouldn't happen to be Superwoman, would you?"

Her snarl quickly shifted to a menacing grin. "Who wants to know?"

The Hood reached into his jacket and pulled out a length of gold rope and the alternate amazon's eyes widened.

"Your ticket out of here, if you promise to behave."

She bit her bottom lip and Jason noticed how plump and perfect they were.

"Baby, I can do a lot of things, but behave is DEFINITELY not one of them!"

Jason caught on to the sound of sudden steps just in time to slip behind the door of the guardroom as it flung open.

'Metallic gold? Really?' He thought as he noticed Booster Gold's eyes latch on to Superwoman.

'Where the Justice League finds idiots like this is anybody's guess. The Replacement is still not on the roster and he's Red Robin now!' The Hood unholstered a pistol from his jacket and threaded a suppressor onto the barrel, taking his sweet time when he caught on to how enamored he was with Superwoman. The fact she was giving him what had to be a perfect 'Do me' smile to distract him was probably not helping his case. Jason gave the attachment a final twist and pumped a round into the back of the obnoxious hero's leg before knocking him out with the butt of the pistol and quickly moving to the console of her cell.

"Impressive, you come here often?" She purred out.

"Whenever I see some pretty girls that need busting out." He slapped another Lexcorp device onto the console and watched as it decrypted the code within seconds.

He leisurely moved to face her. "Here's the deal: A friend of mine wants to have a word with you and he's paying me an exorbitant amount of money to make that happen. What happens from there is your call, but my job is to get you from point A to point B. Are you going to be helpful or a hindrance?"

The Lady of Steel laughed. "Anywhere is better than here, Handsome. What's your name, anyway?"

"I go by the Red Hood." He said as the transparent shield faded away and tossed her lasso to her.

"Pleasure." She slid a hand across his chest as she strolled by and Jason felt a pleasurable tingle.


	3. Chapter 3

-PROJECT: SONRISE ACTIVATED-

'She is certainly interesting to work with.' Jason thought as Superwoman sucker punched Black Canary in the face while making for the teleportor room.

"I'm going to assume that you have a plan?" She offered over her shoulder as the Hood let loose a string of gunfire from his dual 10mm pistols that sent several leaguers behind cover. She couldn't help but admire the bulge in his arm as he ejected a smoking magazine from one pistol and provided cover fire with the other.

"Yup!"

She frowned at his lack of an explanation. The ruthless mercenary jabbed an elbow into the teleporter room door and frowned when it refused to open.

'Fuck' He knew they didn't have the precious seconds required for him to rewired the magnetic locks to disengage.

Superwoman laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Let me try my key."

She placed manicured nails on the armored door and let out a strangely ladylike grunt as she separated it from its' hinges and lobbed it across the hallway behind them, and provided a temporary obsticle for their pursuers. She spared them a menacing giggle and strutted into the room like she owned the place.

He spared a glance to the ruined entrance.

'She is the real deal for sure. Hope those doors were expensive, Bruce.' He grinned underneath his helmet.

His eyes raked down her back and derriere as she spread her legs in a fighting stance. 'That body is also the real thing too, I bet that's why Diana looked so pissed fighting her on the video surveillance.'

The Hood' swung his pistol to the side and hit Zatanna in the abdomen before she could utter a single magic spell then used his palm to uppercut her in the jaw. 'Nighty night.'

Superwoman stopped strangling Vixen for a moment to admire his speed and technique. She couldn't quite place his style but she knew she had seen it before. Vixen lost conscienceness and the Villianess threw her across the room.

She turned and the Red Hood was already at the teleporter controls, using a small touch-screen device activate the transporter without the necessary passwords. He looked up at her after a few moments.

"We've got sixty seconds before the transporter is ready-" He lunged out of the way as a batarang destroyed the console.

The Dark Knight himself stood in the doorway. "Jason, what do you think you're doing!" Batman seemed to shake with rage at the sight of the crimson crime lord.

The villianess looked between the two men before making the connection of the bat symbols and styles of movement they shared. She would ask him about that later, however.

Superwoman's jaw clinched as she turned to the Batman and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, I am gonna enjoy this!" She advanced toward him slowly.

"No time!" Hood yelled and retrieved a detonator from his jacket and pressing it. The Watchtower rattled violently as the sounds of an explosion split the previous silence to pieces.

Batman looked at the Red Hood and threw another batarang only for The Hood to shoot it out of the air to Batman's surprise. He didn't think that Jason was that fast or accurate. The Detective compared his speed and body language between their past encounters over the years and found him to be quite a bit more composed than Bruce has ever seen him post-resurrection.

'Fool me once...' His smirk was almost causing him pain as he yelled over the surrounding rumbling.

"I just blew up the orbital matrix! You might be about to keep this place from crashing into the planet with the override but not if you stick around! Manual override requires your personal pass-code, after all!" Superwoman was impressed with his foresight and ability to anger the Batman.

"I will be coming for both of you, Jason!" He growled before dashing away and the Amazonian Annihilator vowed to return for his head.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel important, Bats!" The Hood laughed and opened up a panel on the console to resume his hacking. Superwoman simply floated over his shoulder and watched his skilled hands splice wires and reroute circuit-boards. If asked, however, she would honestly admit to admiring the sculpted posterior displayed by his crouching form.

"Done!" Light filled both their vision and the next thing she felt was sand between her toes and the smell of the sea.

-PROJECT: SONRISE DEACTIVATING-


End file.
